Pegasus knacks
Pegisi Knacks Level 0 Cloud walk All winged creatures can walk on clouds, even if they can't fly. Level 1 Use to boost cost: 1 fp Even if you aren't the best flyer sometimes you find that you need a little bit of extra speed to get you by, and so you gain just enough speed to keep up with anypony even rainbow dash. System You double your speed for half a second. Lifter cost: 2 fp Even why flying ponies seem like they weigh nothing to you and you can lift other smaller objects with your teeth no less. System Make an HONESTY + MIGHT roll and are able to lift roughly 25 kg object in the air and fly with it like you are flying without it. Take a hit cost: 1 fp Resilience to pain is your middle name, you can take a hit from the side of a mountain or you can fly into somepony's house you don't care you can take it. System when you wake up in the morning, spend an fp and you gain +2physical soak. Precision cost: 2 fp Not all ponies are the best at flying fast, some are good at flying accurately. Even if you can't move at near light speeds you can move with elegance and grace through any situation. You don't even need to be flying, you can leap through the air with grace even without opening your wings. System You gain + 2 dice on speed rolls and +2 successes on a hooves roll to avoid hitting anything or fancy flying. Flight cost: free Unlike someponies, your wings work to make you go up as well as forward. System You can fly as far up as you want. Because your wings work you don't spend any fp to activate it. You do spend 1 fp to keep yourself from falling if you've taken physical stress, either for flying too long or being hit. level 2 Cloud controller cost 3 fp You are able to do the most basic of weather manipulation, such as pushing clouds around or making it rain. System You touch a cloud and it moves. Handler cost: 4 fp Sure you can lift heavy objects with your teeth, but now you can lift things and then fly with things, that should not be airborne. You find dragging a cart along the clouds easy even when it's filled beyond the brim. System You make a HONESTY + MIGHT roll and you lift up four times your weight in kilograms and be able to fly like normal. Disipate cost: 3 fp You can destroy clouds with out any problem, just by bucking them. Not only that but you can control the clouds to the extent that you can make a hole in the clouds even if it's raining. System When bucking clouds they disappear in a puff of smoke. You only spend fp for the initial cloud and you can go on destroying clouds for a day before needing to spend fp again. Emergency cost: 4 fp At the most dire of times, when you are needed the most you are able to pull out a boost of speed that you physically are not normally capable of. This only works when some pony is in danger, or if you absolutely need to move fast. System Until the need is over you triple you wing power. Level 3 Thunder maker cost: 6 fp Bucking a dark cloud makes lighting, or at least when you do it it does. Not only that the cloud doesn't disappear when you buck it. System You buck a cloud and lighting comes out startling anypony who hears it. Sonic rainboom cost: 7 fp You've all seen the show you all know what this is and what it does. The first time you produce a sonic rainboom you are at a +2 diff to make it, before spending the fp, and you need to make a difficult roll. System You make a sonic rainboom after a LOYALTY + SPEED roll. The first one is a +2 diff for a difficult roll, but after your first sonic rainboom the diff goes away. Level 4 Atomic Rainboom cost: 12 fp Someponies say that the sonic rainboom is a myth, you know better. Some say that the sonic rainboom can't destroy, again you know better. You perform a sonic rainboom that can topple mountains, or take down barns. System You perform a sonic rainboom but the pressure either destroys every creature in the area or it does a total of 7 physical damage, again removing all the creatures from the area and ignoring their soak. The buccaneer blaze cost: 12 fp We're not entirely sure what happened there but it was awesome You declare you are doing this knack and then something cool happens. We're not sure what it is but on screen a blast of light appears and everypony is shocked by what they just saw. System Any social problem that you have been facing suddenly go away as everypony is so impressed by whatever display you have just performed.